Puedo morir mañana
by Denileprincess
Summary: Y que vas a hacer? - se dijo- Desperdiciarás más tu juventud y vitalidad en un ser siempre intocable...siempre imposible, te amo Jace pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, es como estar enamorada de un sacerdote. Quiero vivir al límite y al máximo, después de todo podría morir mañana. Clary y...muchos chicos.
1. Chapter 1

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 1  
Adaptarse o morir.

Clary se sentía cansada,  
Creo que he luchado ya lo suficiente por ti- Le dijo al dibujo sin terminar que había hecho de Jace...- Tal vez es cierto que a veces el amor no es suficiente-

Se miro al espejo.

Y que vas a hacer? - se dijo- Desperdiciarás más tu juventud y vitalidad en un ser siempre intocable...siempre imposible, te amo Jace pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, es como estar enamorada de un sacerdote. Quiero conocer y explorar cosas nuevas, quiero hacer tantas cosas, vivir al límite y al máximo, después de todo podría morir mañana en alguna batalla y de que me sirvió amarte si nunca realmente pude tocarte y hacerte de mi?-

Suspiro y tomo un baño de tina largo, se había independizado de su madre y su esposo licántropo, tenía ahora un apartamento que compartía con Isabelle. Eso había hecho que se hiciera mucho más femenina y coqueta.

Esta hecho, he tomado una decisión.  
Una nueva Clary nace hoy.

Salió de la ducha y escucho las risitas de Izzy con Simón en una de las recamaras, ya estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos de esa pareja.

Y su recámara? Casi siempre en silencio, porque ella siempre estaba tras Jace.

Se recargó más en el borde de la tina, comenzó a tararear una canción que deseaba poder cantarle a su inalcanzable chico ángel dorado.

_Donde estés..._  
_solo te pido que _  
_no vayas a olvidar _  
_que por amarte como un cristo me quede ..._  
_con los brazos abiertos y desangrandome..._  
_Y ya vez ..._  
_que aun siendo de tu noche la luz_  
_le niegas a mi noche la ilusion _  
_de ver un nuevo dia amanecer _  
_Alfinal me cubres toda de angustiosa soledad ..._  
_porque presagio que jamas regresaras ..._  
_y ya vez...Al final..._

Quiso alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, se enrollo la toalla en el cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse.

Se vistió rapidamente, vestido corto y negro, botines de tacón negro y medias de red, delineador negro y labios durazno. Si, su estilo había cambiado mucho, ahora si sabía como sacarse partido...sabía aprovechar eso llamado ser chica.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Magnus Bane.  
Este abrió la puerta y la saludo feliz, le ofreció una taza de café y hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que el pregunto mirando a Clary con sus ojos de gato,  
- Que quieres Fray?-  
-quiero un hechizo, con el que me quites la conciencia- Dijo ella muy tranquila.  
- Que te quite la culpa y el temor...-  
- Exacto!-  
- Ya me lo han pedido antes..es costoso-  
- Lo se...te pagare aquí está un adelanto, pero lo necesito ahora...y que esto sea entre nosotros-  
- ok- El brujo la miro con curiosidad. Pero ella ya era una niña grande y no estába de humor para darle consejos a los amigos de su Ex. Ya había hecho demasiado por ellos antes.

El poso sus manos sobre el corazón de Clary y de ellas salió un resplandor azul, duro algunos minutos, y al terminar Clary se sentía diferente, se sentía osada, podría lograr todo lo que quisiera y lo tendría, sería dueña de quién ella deseará-

- Esto puede ser peligroso- Le dijo el brujo y se reprochó mentalmente a sí mismo no contener su consejo,  
Clary lo miro con ojos grandes y penetrantes,  
- Peligroso? yo podría morir mañana, todo y nada lo es, el significado es diferente para mi que para ti, tu Magnus Bane vivirás por siempre.-

La respuesta de la chica lo dejo callado.  
Se despidieron amistosamente y ella tomo su teléfono, cerro los ojos, y pensó - Alec- tal vez el ver a Magnus se lo recordó,

Y que diablos?

Ellos ya habían terminado.

De cualquier forma que podía pasar?

Alec es Gay o no?-

.

.

.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE CASSANDRA CLAIRE, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para donde estén siempre los pienso y les mando sonrisas y besos.


	2. Chapter 2

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 2  
Esta noche.

En el celular se escuchaban los sonidos de tono de llamada.  
Tres beeep y alguien contestó.  
- Hola? Clary?-  
Por unos segundos Clary se quedo en silencio. Por supuesto que el tendría identificador de llamadas.

-Hola Alec, cómo estás? Ocupado?- intento sonar casual y lo logró.  
- Bien. ..no realmente. Necesitas algo?- Alec estaba siendo cortes.  
Clary lo sabia y se aprovecharia de ello.  
- Si de hecho. ..a ti.-  
Alec se quedo unos momentos en shock.  
- Podemos vernos? Café Dark heart. En en centro. - Dijo Clary de nuevo.  
- Se donde esta. Voy para allá.  
- Perfecto. - Dijo Clary y colgó.

.

.

.

Le gustaba esta nueva faceta suya.  
Aún no sabría que haría con Alec cuando lo tuviera en frente pero sabia que sería divertido.

.

.

.

Alec estaba intrigado al colgar. Que quería esa chica pelirroja? Que podía querer de el? Llamo a Izzy y a Jace ambos estaban bien. ..entonces no era algo relacionado con ellos. Y por lo dicho no tenían ni idea de los planes de Clarissa Fray.  
A punto de salir del instituto no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y colocarse su loción.

.

.

.

.

Llegó al café, de tono romántico gótico, le dijo a la chica de la entrada que lo estaban esperando, la chica le indicó la última mesa, una que tenía una pequeña mesita y dos anchos sillones rojos, esponjados y elegantes con patas de oro... y ahi estaba la últimamente muy atractiva Clary.  
- Hola. Dijo al sentarse frente a ella.  
- Hola Alec.  
El tono de Clary era...coqueto? Que raro.  
- Y bien?  
- Vaya...que poco cortes, quería verte...(más coquetería) . Clary se levantó y fue a sentarse al mismo sillón donde estaba Alec, pegandose mucho a el. Este no tenía realmente lugar al cual huir, ni se recorrió por caballerosidad, pero casi pega un brinco de la impresión.  
- Ah? Si?-  
- Sabes últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, creo que los dos necesitamos en este momento una distracción de nuestras amargas penas-  
Alec trago saliva. Clary río.  
- quiero que seamos amigos,- le dijo la ojiverde.  
- ya lo somos-  
- pero más cercanos...podemos?-  
Nunca había tenido a la pelirroja tan cerca, era extrañamente agradable.  
- Supongo que si...-  
- Ya no quiero sentirme sola...quiero tener a alguien con quién compartir mis secretos-  
- Pensé que el lugar de mejor amigo era de Simón-  
- El ahora esta muy ocupado con Izzy y no pienso robarles tiempo-  
- Bien, y como se es mejor amigo de una chica? Ir de compras, tomar el te?-  
- No de chicas como yo, quiero que vayamos a bailar-  
Alec se quedaba cada momento más asombrado.  
- no soy muy bueno en eso -  
- No importa los centros nocturnos son siempre oscuros y como casi todos están tomados o besandose nadie se fija en quien baila bien, se fijan realmente en el atractivo-  
- entonces correremos peligro, modestia aparte...-  
Clary río.  
- No porque sabrán al vernos que vamos juntos,-  
Alec suspiro, no supo como se había metido en esa situación ni que pensaría Jace o Izzy o Simón o cualquier persona que los conociera al respecto pero realmente no tenía nada de malo, no podía ser peligroso...  
- ok, cuando?-  
- Ahora, vámonos!-  
Clary se levantó rápidamente.  
Alex la siguió encogiendose de hombros.

Llegaron al club. Clary ya lo conocía, Alec no, Era un club donde convivían licántropos y vampiros, y llovía droga de las hadas. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, Clary sólo quería disfrutar cada instante de su existencia, y esperaba que el últimamente muy infeliz Alec también disfrutara de esa noche.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias especiiales a Belxx y Morgersten18 espero les gusté y me dejen saber su opinion, besos! !

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE CASSANDRA CLAIRE, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.


	3. Chapter 3

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 3  
Hemos sido olvidados.

Alec entro al Club tras Clary, esta le había tomado la mano, el no la retiro, tal vez así se sentía más segura pensó. Después de todo el ambiente era...pesado.A cada paso el se sentía más abrumado, el ritmo de ese lugar era frenético, la música era...intoxicante, escandalosa y muy pegajosa. Acostumbrado a cazar demonios en ese tipo de ambientes pero no a visitarlos para divertirse.

Muchos de los que estaban en la pista eran subterráneos, algunos mundanos, y posiblemente demonios, no reconocía a ningún nefilim, el ambiente del lugar era muy gótico. Nunca sospecho que la menuda y simple Clary tuviera esos gustos tan...peculiares.

Clary finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña mesa que tenía un amplio sofá.

- Ya habías venido aquí?-  
-si - contesto ella de lo más natural y honesta.

El quería preguntar muchas cosas más pero no se sentía con el derecho y se sintió súbitamente apenado,

- Pues bien, vamos a diviertirnos, vamos a bailar y a tomar algunos tragos.-  
-suenas como Izzy-  
-Tal vez este tiempo con ella me ha pegado algo-  
Clary levantó un shoot que contenía dentro un líquido azul espeso, se veía fluorescente a la luz. Alec se sintió confundido, jamás vio a nadie llevar los tragos. En la mesa habían cuatro, volteo a mirar a Clary.  
-Son shoots dobles- dijo ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo, -bebés uno después de otro - y le paso a Alec el suyo.  
- salud!-  
- Espera..porque?- El sentía que eran personas estúpidas al brindar sin alguna razón, siempre tan bien educado.

-Por nuestro comienzo Alec. - Lo miro fijamente, -recuerda se mira siempre directo a los ojos o es mala suerte.-  
Alec le sostuvo la mirada con pena, no estaba acostumbrado a esos ojos Esmeralda estrellando su luz contra sus pupilas. Chocaron sus pequeños vasos y bebieron al mismo tiempo,  
Sabían dulce y podías percibir el alcohol en la lengua.  
- Muy bien, el siguiente. Ahora brinda tu.- Casi ordeno Clary.  
Alec medito unos segundos, que diablos! Se divertiría para variar, ya había sido lo suficientemente miserable, le daría una pausa y dijo.  
- Por esta noche Clary Fray.-  
ella sonrió coquetamente, se miraron a los ojos, y bebieron el segundo shoot al mismo tiempo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista.  
El se dejo.  
Algo había cambiado, se sentía más deshinibido y ligero, súbitamente osado y valiente, un poco intoxicado.

Se detuvieron al centro, Clary comenzó a bailar al compas de la música estruendosa, sacudiendose lenta y rítmicamente, levantando los brazos sobre su cabello, que cuando lo iluminaba la luz se veía rojo incandesente como la zarza ardiente de la que la Biblia hablaba. Alec se encontró no pudiendo parar de mirarla. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a moverse, cerca de ella, los movimientos de Clary eran cada vez más sugerentes, ella realmente esta disfrutando ese baile, Alec pudo notar de reojo como un licántropo se acercaba hacia ella, era obvio que con ese tipo de movimientos ella captaría bastante atención masculina del lugar. Una sensación le picó las entrañas ...no pudo decir que era. Y sin pensarlo o poder contenerse, todo en el era instinto completamente impulsivo y nuevo, tomo la cintura de Clary con una mano pegandola su cuerpo, el licántropo se alejó mirándolo de pies a cabeza reconociendo sus marcas de hijo de Ángel en los brazos.

Clary se dejo acercar por Alec, el baile se volvió más cercano, más frenético, algo llovió del techo, Alec levantó la vista, gotas plateadas, - Que demonios era eso?-  
Iba a preguntarle a Clary cuando la vio alcanzar dos gotas con su lengua cerrando los ojos después como si se perdiera en una especie de abismo de placer.

- Quieres una?- Le pregunto Clary en el oído.  
El se sobresaltó.  
- Que es?-  
- Te llevará fuera de este mundo...te hará olvidar-  
Alec la miro, de nuevo un pinchazo en su interior.  
- Si, si quiero.- dijo el lleno de honestidad, miro hacia arriba esperando una segunda ráfaga de gotas plateadas.  
- No, permíteme...- Le dijo ella.  
Llovió más plata del techo, ella capturo con su boca más gotas.

La idea de lo que haría cruzo por la mente de Alec pero se reprimió, - No, no puede ser, no hará eso...-  
Y ella se acercó, lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo lenta pero firmemente, lo sostuvo con tanta seguridad que el simplemente no quiso moverse ... y lo beso.

El se sobresaltó, pero no se aparto, aún en shock por lo que ocurría, sintió el sabor de la boca de Clary, sintió derretirse las gotas sobre su lengua, y de pronto todo se volvió sureal.

.  
.

Bailo, bebió más de esas gotas de plata y recordó que se besaron mucho más, en la pista, en el sofá, en los rincones. Flashes en su memoria de una pelea con un hijo de la noche por haberla mirado. Más besos apasionados con Clary, abrazos calidos...abrió los ojos, se encontró en una cama que no era la suya. Y a su lado la pelirroja con la que la noche anterior se había drogado y embriagado.

Para su alivio estaban vestidos. Llevo sus manos a su rostro.  
-Ven..duerme un poco más - le dijo ella aún llena de sueño.  
-Clary...que fue lo que pasó?- su voz era un susurro culpable.  
- No mataste a nadie y no hiciste nada que no quisieras- le dijo ella con crudeza.  
-Pero Clary... Jace...-  
Ella vio la expresión de terror en el rostro angelical de Alec y sonrió Divertida.

- A Jace sólo le importa Jace ... ni tu...ni yo, dime Alec quien te llamo, beso y reconforto en tus noches de soledad? Quien enjugo tus lágrimas? Quien apago tus ganas con besos? Hubo quién ocupara un lugar juntó a tu cama? Si hubieras muerto ayer nadie se hubiera enterado hasta uno o dos días después...hemos sido olvidados...porque no exprimir nuestra existencia hasta decir basta si de cualquier forma nuestro destinó es morir.-

Al decir las últimas palabras Clary ya se había incorporado, y se encontraba mirándolo a los ojos a centimetros de el. Tenían puesta la ropa de ayer, se veían sucios y sudados, era evidente que se fueron de fiesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

.

.

.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE CASSANDRA CLAIRE, EL FIC ES DE DENILEPRINCESS.  
Gracias infinitas a quienes son y serán siempre mis estrellas y aliento, mis reviewers. Cada capítulo esta dedicado, pensado y escrito para vos.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Que les ha parecido? Claro qué visitaré sus perfiles y me leere sus fics, los amo.


	4. Chapter 4

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 4  
Dime que no se tocaron ni un cabello.

.

Parado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Simón. Su contorno lo definía alto y delgado, desde que era un hijo de la noche había mejorado considerablemente su atractivo.

Su rostro lleno de confusión, los examino de arriba abajo, sus ojos abiertos a decir basta con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Clary?, Estas con alguien?... Alec?! Pero como..  
- Escucha Simón, no es lo que parece...confía en mi...cierra la puerta o se enterará Izzy...-le dijo Clary.  
Simón obedeció pero cerró la puerta con el dentro, se les quedo mirando como un padre ve a sus pequeños cuando acaban de romper algo muy costoso.

Alec lo miro a los ojos.  
- Acaso te importa?- Le dijo crudamente.  
- Disculpa? Es mi mejor amiga.-  
- Creo que ahora su mejor amigo soy yo ahora, sólo dormíamos...-  
- Huelo el alcohol, notó el sudor...sus ropas...ustedes no sólo durmieron-  
- Simooooon- Intervino Clary.  
- mírame a los ojos Frey y dime que no se besaron...que no se tocaron ni un cabello...-  
Clary miro a Simón, sin culpa,  
- Porque te interesa? Somos libres...-  
La expresión de Simón era como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado.

- Tu estas ahora con Izzy... No hables de algo que no te pertenece vampiro...-le dijo Alec.  
- Ósea que ahora están juntos ... como que?-  
- Porque los mundanos siempre etiquetan sus relaciones?- inquirio Alec.  
- Ya no soy un mundano.-  
- Aún actúas como uno-  
- Basta ambos!- les dijo Clary. - Sólo nos divertimos Simón, tal vez lo haremos seguido, nose lo que ocurra pero sea lo que sea te juro que vamos a disfrutarlo,-  
- no suena bien Clary, no suena como algo que tu harías...se te olvida que mi cuñado es Gay?-

Alec se levantó y saco un cuchillo de sus bolsillos.  
- Alec es...un chico...uno muy atractivo...que ahora esta soltero...que besa muy rico y...que es divertido, eso es Alec, Simón- Le dijo Clary tranquilamente. Como si el aludido no estuviera presente.  
- el que bese bien o bailé bien, no significa que deje de ser Gay...y si esto es para olvidar a Jace...dudo que este nefilim pueda lograr lo que yo nunca pude-  
- Ya veté mundano- le ordeno Alec. Se recostó en la cama de Clary sabiendo lo mucho que irritaría a Simón.  
- yo realmente nunca te di una oportunidad real Simón, ahora es distinto...déjalo ir ya- le dijo Clary.  
Simón tensó todo su cuerpo y salió dando un portaso.

- Creo que aún le gustas.- Dijo Alec.  
- Eso no es importante en este momento...-  
- tienes razón- Alec le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada pero Clary nunca aparto los ojos.  
- Que sentiste en el club? - lo cuestiono la pelirroja. Alec sintió la pregunta tan directa como un balazo. -Dime tu sentimiento puro Alec...olvídate de Todo lo extra.-  
Alec se enderezo.  
-Me sentí...libre, cuando besaba a Magnus...nada más importaba...era libre para amar sin reprimir mi cuerpo ni pensamientos...no había voces de conciencia ni morales estorbando...sentí algo similar contigo...no me importo nada-  
-Estabas drogado-  
- No Clary...desde el café, si yo fui a verte fue porque así lo decidí y estaba perfectamente cuerdo...yo así lo quise...y no me arrepiento, te llevaste el silencio que me acompañaba cada día...me diste ganas de vivir otra vez.-  
Clary trago saliva. No esperaba eso.

De pronto sintió una oleada de empatía y atracción hacia Alec. Otro ser humano roto como ella, y ella lo estaba reparando?...tal vez si ella reparaba a Alec, el la repararía a ella.

- Y tu que sentiste Clary? -  
- Yo también me sentí libre al fin...libre de un amor enfermo que me atormenta-  
- Seguiremos con esto? -  
- si, seguiremos con esto -  
- Mis besos te hicieron olvidar a Jace?-  
- Anoche a tu lado...me perdí en la noche y no pensé en nadie más que en ti y en el momento -  
- Clary...-  
- Yo voy a borrarte a Magnus del corazón hasta que apenas estén despojos de su recuerdo, pero tu...tu haras lo mismo conmigo? borrarás a Jace de mi corazón?-  
Alec suspiro de forma ruidosa y con pánico como si estuviera a punto de arrojárse de un acantilado,  
- Si no te lo quito del corazón por lo menos matare tu necesidad de sus besos-  
Con eso es suficiente pensó para si la pelirroja.

Clary subió a sus piernas, lo tomo del cabello y lo beso con fuerza.  
Alec le correspondió rodeando su cintura y besándola de la misma forma.

- Iremos hoy al club?- le dijo el chico.  
- Haremos algo mejor, nos quedaremos aquí.-

Ambos tan deseosos de comenzar con la operación eliminando a los ex de la vida del otro. Clary sintió el efecto del hechizo de Magnus en cada una de sus acciones y le agradaba, se preguntó que haría el mago cuando se enterara de que estaba saliendo con su amado ex novio. O Jace cuando se enterara de que su parabatai antes enamorado era ahora quien le daba nuevos besos. Un remolino de adrenalina la invadió y se sintió extrañamente feliz...

.

Simón regresó a la habitación de Izzy y se recostó junto a ella que aún dormía, si ella supiera...que pensaría? Un triángulo amoroso entre sus hermanos...era de locos..y Clary...porque de repente decidió si olvidar al estúpido de Jace? Y con alguien como Alec si el nunca la ha querido? Porque nunca lo intento con el si siempre la quiso tanto, porque si prácticamente el había muerto por seguirla siempre como un estúpido. Y ahora que haría? Se lo diría a Izzy...ella se daría cuenta? Y los mataría...al pensar en eso una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios,

.  
.

* * *

Chicos! mil gracias x sus reviews y por seguir y favorecer esta historia, que es para ustedes. Les agradezco tanto que me hagan saber su apoyo y opinión, les amo!


	5. Chapter 5

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 5  
El camino a la satisfacción.

Lentamente Simón vio como Izzy comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar despertando...los ruidos de la habitación vecina eran muy pocos. Aunque el con su oído de vampiro podía escucharlo todo, sabía dolorosamente para su gusto cuando se estaban besando, cuando se revolvían en las sábanas ...se estremecía, escucho cuando se habían prometido eliminar a sus ex de sus vidas...y deseó ir y patear la puerta, decirles que se callaran y correr a Alec del apartamento. De pronto una vocecita en su mente le hablo- Si tu ya tienes novia, que te importa?, creíste que Clary se quedaría siempre soltera?- amargura lo invadía, y luego pensó en Jace y en que cuando el supiera tal vez se sentiría igual o peor que el y eso lo reconforto muchísimo, por lo menos no sería el único en sufrir ahí, pero y que pasaría? Algo se retorcía en su interior era casi insoportable pensar en Clary en los brazos de Alec.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Izzy despertó por completo, lo miro y suspiro y el sintió una punzada de culpa, el podía ver el amor en los ojos de Izzy, ella verdaderamente lo quería...y ahí estaba el, pensando en su ex que nunca lo amo y lo llevo a la muerte, esa pelirroja que mientras anduvo con el estaba enamorada de su creído hermano, como poder competir con un amor incestuoso? Tal vez Clary siempre fue un poco mala y el nunca quiso verlo, pero de que servía ahora? O tal vez siempre lo había sabido y nunca le importo.

- En que piensas? - le inquirio Izzy.  
- En que deberíamos de salir ya de esta habitación...me estoy volviendo claustrofobico, vayamos a cenar o algún sitio...a bailar...deberíamos invitar a Clary.  
- Tienes razón, ve y dile-  
- Prefiero tomar una ducha si no te importa, mientras puedes decirle tu...para qué ya no siga deprimida por tu hermano Jace-  
Izzy suspiro.  
- Tienes razón con Clary y Alec deprimidos y el idiota de Jace perdido por ahí con Sebastián lo único que me mantiene centrada eres tu...mi amado subterráneo. ( Simón se estremeció) llamare también a Maia y a Jordán para que nos acompañen.

- Bien...tomare una ducha te veré en un momento- le dijo Simón y se metió al cuarto de baño de afuera de las recamaras, el único del apartamento.

Izzy asintió, se incorporó aún en pijama, y se dirigió a la habitación de Clary, cuando iba a tocar, se detuvo en seco...escucho voces...y la voz que estaba con Clary era escalofriante mente familiar, abrió sin tocar y dijo?  
- Alec?!-

.

Simón alcanzo a escuchar aún desde la ducha, era de las grandes ventajas de ser un vampiro, el súper agudo oído, cuando escucho el casi grito de Izzy y tuvo que contener una carcajada.  
No podía culpar a Alec por fijarse en Clary pero porque diablos? Si el era Gay! Maldito Magnus Bane! Porque diablos tenía que dejarlo! De pronto pensó...espera Alec adoraba a Magnus...y la mente de Simón comenzó a planear algo para probar que tan sólida era esta nueva relación Clalec.

Alec estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás de Clary y ella estaba...vistiéndose, colocándose un vestido blanco, acinturado y señido pero amplio en los bordes de la falda era...muy femenino y coqueto, e Izzy comenzó a notar que Clary había descubierto y explotado ya su femineidad y eso estaba genial pero que diablos hacia ahí Alec?

Alec miro a Izzy como cuando miraba a Hodge después de haber cometido una falta en su clase, sabía que había hecho algo mal pero no estaba dibujado el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, e Izzy sintió miedo...un escalofrío de sospecha la invadió, conocía bien los ojos de su hermano, y el estaba mirando a Clary de forma distinta...ella, Clary estaba totalmente despreocupada y desenvuelta.

- Dime Izzy,- le dijo su hermano.  
- que haces aquí?-  
- Estoy con Clary.-  
- Ya lo veo...pero porque?-  
- Oh vamos Isabell ya no tenemos seis años, dejemos de jugar a explicarnos todo como infantes-  
Isabell sintió como hielo sus palabras.  
- Clary...tu...-  
- Estas hablando conmigo Izzy...y Clary y yo estamos intentando...algo...así que últimamente nos verás juntos muy seguido, probablemente eso implique contacto físico, te lo estoy comentando...ni ella ni yo necesitamos tu permiso. Y no me gustaría que la molestes por eso, esta ha sido mi decisión-  
Wow...punto final, así era Alec...no daba lugar a discusiones, y esta la había ganado, y si el era un caballero y estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia. No le había dejado lugar de ir a por Clary, que seguía muy relajada.  
Término de arreglar su cabello, se acercó a Alec y toco su hombro, volteo a verla.  
- Relajate Izzy, todo esta...bien.-  
- Es que ustedes no comprenden...Jace...-  
- A Jace nunca le hemos importado de la manera en la que el nos importo alguna vez, y de cualquier forma tenemos derecho a ser felices no? O crees que sólo serán cicatrices y matanza? Tu mereces ser feliz y nosotros también Izzy y a veces el camino a la satisfacción de los momentos de nuestra existencia no es tan derecho y pulcro como determinan los pensamientos moralistas que a veces nos invaden- le dijo Clary.  
Izzy se quedo boquiabierta.  
- Pero quien eres y que haz hecho con mi amiga?-  
-Izzy- Le advirtió Alec.  
- Soy yo...es sólo que ahora veo las cosas de forma nueva-  
- Vas ya a dejar ir este asunto? Déjanos tranquilos!- le dijo Alec.  
- Si venga Izzy déjalos... No es nada serio, no es como que sean pareja- dijo Simón desde la puerta,  
Alec se tensó de los hombros y miro a Simón. Clary e Izzy los miraron.  
- Izzy venía a decirles que nos fuéramos de copas, le ha avisado ya a Jordán y a Maia. Yo los apoyo e Izzy lo hará- Mintió Simón,  
- Pero..- comenzó a objetar Isabelle.  
- Para ya...tu siempre llevaste una vida loca saliendo con subterráneos y hadas infiltrandote en las fiestas desbocadas de brujos...- le dijo Alec.  
- Un brujo que tu terminaste amando, hasta hace posó te acostabas en su cama- le dijo Izzy  
Clary retrocedió como si alguien hubiese dejado caer un vaso de cristal a sus pies.  
- Tu ahora duermes con un hijo de la noche que sigue enamorado de tu mejor amiga!-  
Izzy lo miro con ojos de halcón y después a Clary quien permaneció callada y después a Simón.

.

.

.

* * *

Chicos gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a Ana, Sabrí Herondale, lottiesaysrelax, Alessandra Fairchild, nyaanekito, Mavy y taniablackthorn123 y a guest. muchisimas gracias por sus review, espero un segundo diciéndome su opinión del fic. Los quiero a todos!

Queridisima Tsubasa, mi fic no sigue una lógica como tal para dar paso a mi visión fanfiction así que no te estrés es por el orden de los acontecimientos. Gracias por leerme, te quiero y espero pronto me regales otro review.

morgersten18: Te amo! Gracias x tus reviews, alientas a esta historia muchísimo.

RitzaHerondale: Me agrada muchísimo que te guste mi versión de Clary, chicas arriba! Y si jajajaj Simón tiene malicia


	6. Chapter 6

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA.

CAPITULO

"Eso" que estas haciendo con mi hermano

.

.

.

Era un poco desagradable mirar a Izzy y a Alec hacerse daño.

-Basta ya, vayámonos, que si necesitamos esas copas!-

Alec e Izzy dejaron de retarse con la mirada. Simon tomo a Izzy de la cintura y la alejo de la batalla. Clary se acerco a Alec y lo acaricio de la espalda al hombro, protectora, posesiva y sensualmente.

-Pero yo necesito cambiarme.- Dijo Alec.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa.- Dijo Clary con simpleza. Vaya que se estaba pareciendo a Izzy.

-Ok.- A Alec le gustaba dejarse manejar por Clary.

-"Eso" que estas haciendo con mi hermano Fray...- Le dijo Izzy.

-"Eso" no es tu asunto ...y a mi me encanta.-le dijo Alec con franqueza.

Izzy se ruborizo como un betabel. (Este ya se esta volviendo un descarado como ella!)

-Basta ya. - Nos vemos en el pandemonium a las 10,- les dijo Simon.

Clary asintio.

-Vamos de compras cariño- Le dijo a Alec, este asintio y se puso de pie.

.

.

.

En la habitacion de Izzy...-Es que mira, lo controla como un titere.-

Simon no respondio, estaba demaiado irritado, se encogio de hombros.

-Pero a el le encanta, es bastante extraño de ambos no crees?- Insistio Izzy.

-Ya dejemos de pensar en ello, te repito que no son pareja, no creo que Magnus ya lo haya olvidado... si se entera, se comerá vivos a ambos y yo no quiero que le haga daño a Clary.- (Aunque por mi a el lo puede crucificar)

Izzy dijo:-Tienes razon, hoy en el club veremos-

Alec se compro unos ajustados jeans negros, una playera negra entallada, simple pero elegante, todo de marca, se le veia guapisimo.

Clary lo miro bien.

-Que ocurre?- comento Alec al notarlo, apenado.

-No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan atractivo.-

Alec se puso rigido, ella se acerco y lo beso tierna y suavemente, el la rodeo con su cintura.

-Ven vamos a comer algo o nos pondremos muy borrachos.- Le dijo el, se sentía cómodo... su relación era como aire fresco en un día caluroso, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco en un sentido no tan figurativo, había puesto su mundo de cabeza, sería que se estaba enamorando? Nooooo! Es demasiado pronto. Se retorció un poco por dentro por el temor. El ya estaba sucumbiendo a ella pero y ella? El sabía que ella adoraba a Jace y pensar en borrar el recuerdo de su hermano era estremecedor. No lograrlo implicaría su total ruina, no podría quedar ya más destrozado, Clary estaba reconstruyéndolo, Magnus lo había dejado en despojos, como un edificio demolido.

-Esta bien- Le dijo Clary muy alegre. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El la miro, con ternura, Entraron a una cafetería muy concurrida por lo rico de sus snacks y lo elitistas que son sus clientes normalmente.

Ordenaron y comenzaron a comer charlando animadamente de las clases del instituto. Los dos se hacían sentir vivos de nuevo. Eran su mejor terapia.

De repente, Se les acerco un fotógrafo, -Puedo? Es para la sección de sociales.-

-Claro, le dijo Clary sin pensarlo.-

Alec se sintio tenso. El sabía el peligro de esa fotografía, quedarían expuestos y no se sentía listo aún. Lizzy siempre le decía que el se la vivía preocupándose.

-Ven, abrazame- Le ordeno Clary. -Y sonríe o te besare en cámara-

Alec la miro con ojos divertidos y muy abiertos y sonrió a la cámara abrazándola. Si Clary no fuera así con el, seguiría perdido en un mundo gris.

-Sabes que ocurrirá cuando publiquen eso? quienes nos verán?- no pudo evitar decirle. Preocupon como siempre. Casi reprendiendola.

-No, y honestamente no-me-importa- le dijo ella. aburrida por el comentario

Vaya.

Alec fruncio el ceño.

-Tal vez para cuando las publiquen no sigamos juntos .- Dijo Clary como si nada.

Alec sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado. Sintió el golpe fuerte y doloroso y le ardía algo por dentro.

-Eso crees? - le preguntó el lleno de desconcierto, enojo e incredulidad en su voz.

- Creo que si no podemos tomarnos siquiera una foto sin que te pongas paranoico es porque no estas listo aún para estar conmigo de forma más formal.-

OuCH otra cachetada.

- Escucha Clary yo jamás había sentido por una chica lo que siento por ti, - la sujeto de los brazos- jamas había besado a alguien como te he besado a ti, no me había drogado con nadie ni con mi ex que era un fiestero de muerte...ni había desafiado así a Izzy...-

- Ya...ya entendí. Me alegra tanto que lo digas...Bésame Alec.-

otra vez lo tomo por sorpresa.

Clary es dinamita.

El súbitamente la beso, la atrajo hacia el con sus manos al mismo tiempo, y el fotógrafo tomo la foto. Ellos ni siquiera olvidaron el click, lo olvidaron por completo.

Cuando se separaron el fotógrafo ya se había ido, se miraron a los ojos, y Alec pensó - Oh Clarissa si supieras lo que estas haciendo conmigo...me siento nuevo-. Clary vio anhelo en los ojos de Alec y se estremeció.

- Que pasa?- le dijo Alec al notarlo. - tienes frío?-

- No, es sólo que...tu me haces sentir...un tornado de sensaciones Alec lightwood, nose hasta dónde llegare contigo-

Para Alec esas palabras fueron como agua fresca.

- Hasta el final...llega hasta el final, no te detengas.- Sus palabras eran dulces pero había un dejo de súplica en ellas.

- lo haré si tu llegas al final conmigo-

El la beso de nuevo.

- Creo que no me cansare nunca de tus besos...me llenan, me dan...energía- Le dijo Clary.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo calidez en su abandonado corazón.

- No me hagas daño Fray...por favor no lo hagas, - bajo el rostro y lo apoyo en la clavicula de Clary...justo ahora! me tienes en tus manos-

Clary undio sus dedos en el cabello negro de Alec, con suavidad, se agacho y le susurró.

- No lo haré Alec...antes me lo haría a mi misma-

Clary suspiro.

-Vamonos.-

- Pero aún falta tiempo...-

- Lo se...-

- A donde?-

- A buscarte un apartamento...-

Alec se quedo quieto un momento, el ya había pensado en independizarse antes pero no se sentía motivado, y al vivir antes con Magnus ya no era necesario, tenía bastante dinero ya ahorrado.

- ok-

- Hay uno disponible en nuestro edificio.-

- Genial-

- Estas de acuerdo en todo?-

- Si, se lo que implica...eso me dejara pasar más tiempo contigo sin los ojos curiosos de los demás y me dará mi espacio-

Llegaron al edificio, fueron con el administrador, era un apartamento pequeño, de una sola recámara pero cómodo y elegante, estaba amueblado ya, con estilo moderno y minimalista. Alec pagó el depósito y firmo el contrato.

- Cuando podré mudarme?-

El administrador era un viejecito algo lúgubre pero sorprendentemente amable.

- Hoy mismo joven, tenga la llave, son dos juegos y...-

- Bien,- Dijo Alec, tomo los dos juegos y le entregó uno a Clary. - mi casa es tu casa-

Clary se quedo de hielo. Alec iba en serio, todo iba muy rápido, pero después de todo esto había sido su idea y era divertido y excitante.

- Vamos a verlo de nuevo...- Le dijo Clary.

- Vamos...-

El anciano retrocedió y se fue hacia el mostrador.

Subieron por el elevador, primer piso, a la derecha, Alec abrió la puerta, entro y respiro profundamente, su lugar propio...lejos de todo y todos...excepto ella...libertad, que paz...cuanta paz...privacidad...

Clary lo rodeo con los brazos y el casi da un brinco,

- Quiero besarte...- Le dijo ella. El se inclinó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

- no... Quiero besar, cada línea de tus cicatrices...- y puso sus labios en la primera marca en el cuello de Alec, este se estremeció. El color abandonó su rostro.

.

,

,

,

Mientras tanto, Simón en el apartamento del piso de arriba, abrió su celular y mandó un texto a Magnus Bane:

TU EX AL PARECER YA TE HA OLVIDADO, VEN A POR EL Y EVITA ALGO IMPOSIBLE.

* * *

Gracias especiales a...morgenstern18, taniablackthorn123, avrilmorgenstern, RitzaHerondale y a todos mis reviewers, ustedes me animan a seguir! no dejen de hacerlo nunca por favor, esta historia es suya,


	7. Chapter 7

PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA

CAPÍTULO 7

Mi estúpido e irracional apego hacia ti.

.

.

Lo único que paso entre Alec y Clary fueron besos subidos de tono como en su primera cita, el se sentía cada vez más perdido por ella, más impregnada en su piel que sus propias marcas de Nefilim, y quererla tanto...le dio miedo.

.  
LO QUE ALEC HAGA CON SU VIDA, SUS AMORES, SU TIEMPO, SU CULO Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS PARTES DE SU CUERPO, NO ME INTERESAN, ME DA LO MISMO QUE SEA MUY FELIZ O QUE SE JODA, ATTE, MAGNUS BANE. PDT.- NO ME MOLESTES CON PAVADAS.

Simon se quedo de piedra al leer el mensaje que Magnus le había respondido.

- Este brujo idiota, pues que diablos pasaría entre ellos que terminaron tan jodidamente mal?- ahora se sentía sólo en su cruzada contra la nueva pareja Clalec. Es como si Darth vader estuviera de romance con chewbaca...simplemente para el, no tenían nada en común.  
Jace...tiene que enterarse Jace y aplastarlos a ambos.

Se perfumó y arreglo para el antro, iba de salida con Izzy y Jordán y Maia cuando se encontraron a Clary y Alec abajo, (En que momento llegaron?) como siempre últimamente Clary guapísima, trago saliva para contenerse.  
No estaban tomados de la mano pero su cercanía había crecido, eso era evidente.  
Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas como un auto en autopista de carreras. Y le costo contenerse.

Salieron al club, uno distinto al que Clary llevo a Alec, mucho más - sano y normal-

Tomaron una mesa, Izzy y Maia estaban guapas, pero había algo distinto en Clary, su melena provocadora, su actitud...toda ella era invitadora a los deseos, a anhelos profundos. Les llevaron Whisky y Tequila mundano, bebieron y entraron a la pista. En ese momento el Dj comenzó a tocar una canción muy tranquila, y Simón llevo a Izzy donde Alec,  
-Anda, baila con tu hermano y hagan las pases-  
Alec le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
- que gran idea- le dijo Izzy a Simón.  
Simón aprovecho y fue a bailar con Clary. Ella le dijo: - bien jugado amigo mío-  
- fue sin ninguna intención Fray-  
- O si claaaaaro-  
- te crees irresistible-  
- lo soy! y para ti siempre lo he sido-  
Simón casi dejo de bailar.  
- lo...se yo soy hoy lo que soy gracias a mi estúpido e irracional apego hacia ti, merecía la oportunidad que le estas dando al chico Gay-  
- A estas alturas no...estas con Izzy y jamás le haría eso, no mientras ella te quiera-  
A Simón se le secó la boca.  
- No insistas y sé y hazla feliz Simón, ustedes dos se merecen mutuamente, haganse felices-

Simón se sentía súbitamente mareado.  
- que te paso Clary? Porqué has cambiado tanto.?-  
- Mi esencia no ha cambiado.-  
- El no lo merece...Jace no se merece que...-  
- Ya lo se, por eso cambie...el ya no se merece más nada de mi, ahora lo entiendo-  
- Alec no es la solución -  
- En este momento para mi...si lo es -

- listo! cambiemos de pareja- Era un muy nervioso Alec que llevaba a Izzy del brazo.  
- Okay...señor posesivo- le dijo burlonamente Simón. Soltando a Clary muy lentamente, recuerda que ella es mi amiga, y tomo la mano de Izzy para irse.

Alec tomo a Clary rápidamente, y comenzó a bailar con ella  
- No me gusta, se lo que pretende ese mundano, esto lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez entrar al instituto pegado a ti, sabía que no me agradaba y que el te amaba-  
Y miro a Clary a los ojos con intensidad en su mirada.  
- no, Simón no...-  
- Clary el te ama, dio su vida por tí, ese sentimiento...nunca se va -  
- Tu ya no amas a Magnus? O lo amarás siempre?-  
Alec suspiro.  
- Una parte de mi siempre lo amara así como tu con Jace. Pero mi corazón ya no lo ama tan intensamente, encuentro que tiene un nuevo amor trágico...tu-  
- Yo? Y porqué amor trágico?- la idea de ser eso la aterraba, ella no quería ser como Jace.  
- Porque se que tu no me amas-Los ojos azules de Alec brillaban como un lago a la luz de la luna, con anhelo.


	8. Chapter 8

Puedo morir mañana.

Capítulo 8.

Tu sabes bien quien es.

.

.

.

Clary sintió escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, con terror pero también sintió que no tenía nada que perder, ni a quien rendir cuentas, recordó cuando encontró a Jace besandose con esa otra chica, y algo dentro de ella ardía como las llamas de un incendio provocado.

- Creo que te equívocas ...yo no soy tu amor trágico, yo soy tu presente,- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con fiereza y le acaricio el cuello con suavidad seductora haciendo que Alec se estremeciera, y se pegó más a el bailando de forma rítmica y sexy.

El cuerpo de Alec reacciono acercándola hacia el, oliendo su cabello y tocando su cintura,

- Cuidado Clary.- Le susurro Alec a Clary,

-De que? .

- De mi,- .

-Porque?- .

Alec la delineo con las palmas, su mirada siguiendo el curso de sus manos, su cintura, su cadera, lentamente, muy lentamente, de una forma, completamente nueva para Clary, nadie jamás, la había tocado así, y se encontró ante sentimientos desconocidos.

Alec la llevo a casi la orilla de la pista, apartandose de las miradas curiosas, y la beso, la beso abrazándola con dulzura pero con fuerza,

- Quiero que seas mía Frey, hoy yo te se mía, porque estas a mi lado, y lo que pertenece jamás se pierde.

- Clary se quedo boquiabierta. Sorprendida y seducida.

Sacó su estela, y dibujó una runa sobre la piel de Alec, sobre el dorso de su mano, una especie de Z, el se dejo. - que es?-

Ella le dijo sin míralo, terminando la runa sobre el. - es nueva, yo la inventé, es una runa de pertenencia...creo-

Y el saco a su vez su estela y dibujo sobre el dorso de la mano de Clary, el mismo símbolo, sonriente, pleno y feliz.

- nose lo que implica...como cuando puse la marca sobre Simón, pero si sé que a partir de hoy nos pertenecemos.-Le aclaró Clary.

Alec la beso con pasión, casi con locura.

Entregándose a las sensaciones que ahora lo arrollaban como el viento a un pedazo de papel, Y súbitamente la música se detuvo, comenzaron a escucharse gritos,

demonios...- dijo el, frustrado.

- Si, literalmente...dijo Clary...vamos a por ellos!

- Y comenzó la batalla, Izzy ya estaba peleando y Simón también.

clarysaltaba, daba piruetas, capturaba demonios, los giraba sobre ella, atrapando su cabeza horrible entre sus piernas y les encajaba su estela o rompía su cuello.

Alec se sentía raro, no podía concentrarse bien en batalla, porque no podía evitar mirarla de reojo y estar al pendiente de ella.

Pero Clary reía, era buena en lo que hacía, y Alec sintió esa punzada en algún lugar, dolorosa y venenosa, al pensar que su maestro había sido Jace y lo que ocurriría entre el y Clary cada clase. Hizo una nota mental de enseñarle a usar flechas, el quería borrar cualquier recuerdo de su hermano de su hermosa memoria, quería reemplazarlo, sustituirlo y que se extinguiera,

La batalla se veía ganada, Alec volteo a mirarla como en cámara lenta, y ella lo miro a el, se sonrieron.

De pronto Clary callo al suelo, uno de ellos, la mordió en el tobillo. De los que habían pensado estaba muerto. Alec corrió pero Simón ya había llegado, sujetándola y cargándola, Alec se fue sobre el demonio y le clavó una flecha con la mano sobre el pecho, este chilló, después sacó su cuchillo Serafín y le cortó los dedos de una mano, la criatura chillo de nuevo,

- Alec ya déjalo, sólo mátalo - le reprendió Izzy,

Alec la miro sin significado en la mirada y se fue tras Simón quien ya caminaba a la salida,

- Sólo existe alguien capaz de salvarla, y tu sabes bien quien es..-

Alec volteó la miraba rebelde pero derrotado,

Izzy ya los había alcanzado, - Yo lo contacto- dijo Izzy, llamo con su celular y después de una pausa, dijo:

- Magnus?-

- dile que vamos a verlo, que no puede decirnos que no- le dijo Simón -

-dice que ya te escucho y que Clary es su amiga así que la atenderá- le dijo Izzy.

Al llegar depositaron a Clary sobre una mesa, Mangus vio la herida y su mirada se volvió sombría, desde que habían llegado el y Alec se evitaban.

Pero Magnus lo conocía bien, algo le ocurría a su ex, porque diablos estaba tan nervioso? Sería que seguía amándolo y sólo su presencia lo perturbaba? Que bueno, En el fondo esperaba que si porque el siempre amaría a Alec, aunque pensara dejarlo sufrir un buen tiempo para que comprendiera la lección.

- Es grave, puede morir, necesito succionar el veneno y pasarle sangre.-

-tuya?- inquirio Izzy,

- No, su sangre es rara...y Sebastián no querrá cooperar, si no lo hacemos pronto ...la perderemos-

Alec se levantó dramáticamente no pudiendo ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Pero hay otra forma, - dijo Magnus sin quitarle la vista de encima a Alec. - Dale a beber sangre tuya vampiro diurno, pocos lo saben pero tu sangre cura, y da fuerza...aunque tiene...efectos secundarios-

- claro, por ella lo que sea, -dijo Simón y tomo un cuchillo haciéndose un corte y poniendo la herida sobre los labios de Clary.

- Esperaaaaa! Que eso no se supone la hará vampiro?- le dijo Alec a Mangus con autoridad.

- Sólo si la matan, -le hará bien, se pondrá fuerte.-

- Cuales con los efectos secundarios? - pregunto Alec, nuevamente muy alerta,

Magnus sonrió, - la sangre de vampiro es adictiva, provoca en quién la bebe, que alucine con el vampiro que se la dio, se sienta atraído hacia el...me refiero a románticamente pero principalmente sexualmente-

Simón no pudo evitar sonreír, y le dijo a Magnus... - fue eso lo que te paso con Camille? Por eso la amaste tanto?-

.

.

.

.

LISTO CHICOS, OTRO CHAP, QUE LES PARECE?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola nefilims! Lamento el retraso, aquí estoy redimiendome, les adoro!

**Puedo morir mañana. **

**Capítulo 9. **

**Como has podido?**

.

.

.

Simón hizo la pregunta de forma inocente pero destilaba veneno, tenía todo como si Santa le hubiera adelantado Navidad, salvar la vida de Clary, volverla adicta a su sangre, Alec y Magnus en la misma habitación...eso estaba a pedir de boca y no lo desaprovecharía.

- En parte, eso hace cualquier conexión romántica más fuerte.- Contesto Magnus tranquilamente pero con brillo en sus ojos.

Alec se sentía como atropellado por un tren, su novia herida de muerte y el idiota de Simón aprovechando la situación y por sugerencia de su ex Magnus, quien además estaba hablando de su respectiva ex por quien habían de alguna forma terminado, maldición. Menuda noche.

Mientras Clary sufría el sentía ya una conexión con ella, como la que sentía con su parabatai Jace, sentía su dolor.

Magnus observaba el ir y venir de Alec como León enjaulado mientras Clary bebía de Simón,

- Esto no es normal, porque estas tan tenso? Hasta dónde se Fray siempre te desagrado...y esa runa en tu mano? No la conozco.

Alec dejo de andar, se paró en seco. Pensó que Magnus no preguntaría nada, pero los gays eventualmente pierden todo sentido de prudencia. Su vida es tan excitante que las nimiedades son irrelevantes, sobre todo para Magnus.

- No lo sabes ya?- Le dijo Simón.- Alec y Clary son pareja.-

Magnus se puso rígido como el acero, miro de Clary a Alec y de regreso.

- Eso no es posible...tu la odias- Le dijo a Alec.

- No, creo que la amo.-

- Vayaaaaaa -

- No necesito que lo entiendas ni apruebes.

- - De te ha quitado lo gay ya?-

- Con ella no pienso en nadie más-

- Lo dudó, tu me amas...-

- Te ame mucho si-

Magnus comenzó a volverse un volcán. La ira crecía en su interior.

- Ella ama a Jace.-

- Eso no cambia nada-

Magnus retrocedió levemente. Y le grito: - Pero quien diablos eres?! El es tu hermano! Y tu eres gay! Has enloquecido!-

- Me he enamorado.

De pronto Magnus recordó el hechizo que le hizo a Clary, - lo que ella siente por ti no es real! sólo te esta usando-

- nos usamos mutuamente...y me gusta-

- Haz perdido la cabeza... Tu siempre vas a amarme, pero esto Alec, esto no podré perdonartelo-

- Ya, pues agrégalo a la lista-

Los dos se miraban a los ojos con intensidad, Alec contestaba lleno de tranquilidad.

- Le diré a Jace- Le amenazo Magnus,

- Haz lo que te plazca, no lo entiendes? Parece que el que me sigue amando eres tu, Clary y yo nos pertenecemos...- y Alec le enseño la runa sobre su mano-

Magnus retrocedió de nuevo. - Como has podido?- Sal de mi casa!- -

-No me iré sin Clary-

- Ella vivirá ...y ya te llamare para que me digas que se siente amar y "pertenecer" a alguien que no te ama, sino a tu hermano y que ahora "deseara" acostarse con un vampiro...tu nunca le serás suficiente. Cuando Jace regrese sólo le tronara los dedos y ella irá a sus brazos como un adicto va hacia la heroína. Y si se acuesta con el vampiro jamás te vera igual, el sexo con vampiros es adictivo, y tu...nunca fuiste una estrella en la cama. No le serás suficiente nunca. Pregúntale porque te llamo? Que le ocurrió antes?-

Magnus soltó esas últimas palabras como una maldición.

Alec en un rápido movimiento retiró la herida de Simón de la boda de Clary gritándole

. - Suficiente subterráneo!-

La cargo y salió de la casa de Magnus.

- Y no me sigan!- Le grito a Izzy y Simón. Maia y Jordán observaban todo de forma sigilosa y prudente, sin pronunciar palabra.

Sólo cuando estuvo fuera dejo correr las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Cada frase de Magnus había sido como recibir cuchilladas. Pero la última, con esa sentía que le hubieran mutilado.

El cumpliría su palabra, le diría a Jace y tenía que prepararse para lo que venía, pero a pesar de todo Clary era, suya, le pertenecía, mirar la runa en sus manos, era como su vendarán las heridas ahora sangrantes de su corazón.

Llego al edifico y la llevo a su nuevo apartamento, la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a curarle la herida que casi había desaparecido. Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazo, el cansancio lo venció y se durmió a su lado.

Pero lágrimas silenciosas seguían recorriendo su piel. Clary despertó, abriendo los ojos como platos y enderezandose como zombi en película. Miro a Alec, tardo en reaccionar, pero vio sus lágrimas.

El la miraba, ella lo abrazo fuerte arrojándose ente sus brazos.

- Lo escuche todo.- Le dijo ella.

- No importa- Dijo el.

- Si que importa. Nada de lo dicho por Magnus es verdad.-

- Ah no?- Alec no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Esta celoso, sólo hablan sus celos, ignóralo, ignóralos a todos, -comenzó a besarle- sólo somos tu y yo, sólo tu y yo...-

- Clary...si...- Alec bajo el rostro- si necesitas más sangre de vampiro quiero que me lo digas, prefiero volverme un hijo de la noche y alimentarte que permitir que Simón se aproveche de la situación-

- Eso no pasara, me controlare si ocurre...ven abrazame, durmamos un poco, mañana será otro día y estaremos unidos y fuertes- Alec obedeció.

Clary cerró los ojos pero estaba llena de pánico, Alec debía quererla mucho para renunciar a su propia vida y condición de nefilim para alimentarla, para evitar que ella lo engañara. Ella ya había alcanzado a Magnus en su corazón.

Por fin durmió.

Por la mañana golpes en la puerta . Era Izzy. - Alec! Alec! Ya me ha dicho el portero que vives aquí! Jace esta como loco, me grito por teléfono, por favor no salgan de aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

Puedo morir mañana.

Capítulo 10.

El murió en sus brazos, le pertenece por completo.

.

.

.

Magnus tomo el celular y le llamo a Jace. Este contesto por la otra línea, su tono era irritado

- que quieres brujo?-  
- Avisarte querido nefilim que tu tierno y dulce amor ya no es tuyo- Magnus tenía ácido en la lengua.  
- que ha pasado con ella? Esta bien?- el tono de Jace era urgente.  
El tono y las palabras de Jace alertaron a Sebastián, quien lo veía expectante y curioso.  
Magnus respondió a Jace:  
- Oh si, muchísimo, ahora cada noche está en la cama de Alec, el es ahora quien cuida de ella, ya sabes como...-  
Jace sintió todo su mundo detenerse.  
Sebastián notó su rigidez corporal, y se tomo el teléfono, pero sólo estaba ya el pitido de que la línea estaba muerta.  
- que ha pasado?! Que ha pasado? Como esta mi hermana?!-  
Jace no respondía así que lo sacudió.  
Este reacciono. Y susurro: - Lo que el brujo me dijo...tiene que ser falso...es falso...no puede...ser...cierto...no..es...real...  
- que te dijo?!- Sebastián estaba ya exasperado.  
- Que Clary...y Alec. Son...están...juntos. - Jace seguía en shock.  
Sebastián rio a carcajadas.  
- Creíste que era una santa? Qué te iba a esperar siempre? Que no sabes que lleva mi sangre? Por mi te diría que hasta se tardo..,  
Jace lo miro con ira, - Aún no me lo creo-  
- Existen formas de saberlo...tengo contactos, vamos con la reina de las hadas-  
Sebastián y Jace no acudieron a la corte se entrevistaron con ella a través de un portal creado por Sebastián, después de las formalidades, Sebastián preguntó.  
- Y es verdad que mi hermana y Alec Lightwood...son pareja?-  
La reina río de forma burlona. Te lo diré hijo de Lilith, pero estarás en deuda conmigo,  
- Si, si, si, habla ya.-  
Jace se sorprendió de la desesperación de Sebastián por conocer la verdad.  
- Ellos se han unido si, comparten besos, pasión, cariño y deseo...y aunque no han consumado su incipiente amor...se han unido por siempre ante Raziel, se pertenecen a través de una runa quemada sobre su piel.-  
Unos momentos de silencio revelaron los rostros de asombro del Rubio como el sol y el Rubio plateado...cólera monto en ambos, ira, incredulidad vuelta traición.  
- Pero como ha podido ser? Ya no me ama? - pregunto Jace.  
La reina lo miro con impaciencia.  
- Anda responde.,,que se despues me pedirás favores...- le casi grito Sebastián,  
- Ella está bajo un hechizo, sin embargo es consciente de lo que hace, como tu Jace...pero de forma distinta...y ha comenzado a querer a tu parabatai, ella lo sedujo, el Alec que conociste murió en sus brazos, le entregó a ella todo, le pertenece por completo, Clarissa te ama pero ya no te desea, y quiere a tu hermano de alma pero anhela al vampiro...le debe la vida-  
- Wow...mi hermanita ha estado ocupada-  
- Calla! Esta bajó un hechizo! No has oído?-  
- Quien lo puso en ella?- Demando Sebastián  
- Magnus.  
- Ese estúpido brujo de...-  
- Alec sabe? Sabe que fue hechizada? Que lo usa? Que no lo ama? - Grito Jace  
- Si, y no le importa ya. Como dije chico ángel, ellos se pertenecen ante Raziel.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.  
Alec abrió los ojos y miro a Clary.

- Tu dime que hacemos- le dijo la pelirroja.  
- No tenemos porque escondernos, el lo entenderá, yo...hablare con el-  
- Alec...-  
- Que?-  
- Tu sabes que no lo entenderá...nos odiara...pero si debes y quieres ir sin mi solo me queda decirte Ten cuidado...te quiero-  
- yo siento mucho más por ti que cariño, tu si no salgas de aquí-  
Alec se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró tras de sí.  
Clary lo vio marcharse y sintió adrenalina en sus venas.  
Maldito Magnus, maldito Jace, ahora querían joderlo todo después de que habían sido ellos quienes los habían abandonado en primer lugar. Estúpidos y Egoístas, adorables y abominables.  
Ella recordaba todo, Magnus estaba furioso, aún amaba a Alec, pero Alec la había defendido, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma triunfal.

Quitarle a un chico lo gay debe merecer un premio... - Oh pero que estupideces piensas Fray- se dijo. Intento levantarse y camino aún cojeando un poco, se dirigió a la ducha del nuevo apartamento de Alec, que aún no estaba del todo acondicionado, sólo tenía lo básico, y todo olía a el, se desvistió, abrió las llaves dejando el agua correr, olía delicioso, cuando entro, cerró los ojos y se dejo besar por el agua...abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de que el agua ya no era cristalina sido color escarlata y salada...sangre...iba a gritar cuando de atrás de su propio cuerpo salió un desnudo y atractivo Simón, sin gafas, músculos apenas visibles pero marcados, quién levantó una mano al chorro del agua y humedeció sus dedos en esta, - Clary, quieres?- paso el dedo por sobré los labios de Clary, ella lo saboreó...delicioso, volvió a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, estaba de nuevo en la ducha de losetas blancas y agua cristalina. - Ha sido un sueño...un horrible sueño- y comenzó a enjabonarse.

.  
Alec salió al pasillo y se encontró de frente con Izzy,  
- por lo menos pudiste cambiarte de ropa- le reprocho Izzy.  
- que pasa, dilo todo ya.- le dijo el irritado.  
- Jace me ha llamado,...estaaaa muy alterado, Alec dos hermanos no deben jamás pelear por una chica, jamás...mucho menos si son parabatai, yo no pude evitar decirle que era cierto y que lo tomara con calma.-  
Alec contuvo la respiración.  
Izzy siguió hablando, - entonces Jace guardo silenció unos minutos y comenzó a gritar-! Clary me ama! Me espera! Alec jamás me haría algo así, el la odia!, yo comencé a llorar...y el me dijo que venía para acá-  
-Bueno...no fue tan malo-  
- A que diablos te refieres? Es terrible! Los matara a ambos!-  
- No, hablare con el, esto quedará solucionado, a que hora hablaste con el?-  
- Hace 10 minutos-  
- Bien, iré a ducharme y te veré en tu apartamento, iré sólo, no con Clary-  
- Alec...es nuestro hermano-  
- lo se-

* * *

Que les ha parecido chicos y chicas nefilims!  
Sebastián y Jace llegaron al Show, que opináis?  
Reviews xfitas! Les amo.


	11. Chapter 11

Puedo morir mañana.

Capítulo 11.

Esta en tinieblas y anda en tinieblas.

Alec entro a su departamento, olía a ducha recién utilizada, Clary se había quedado dormida nuevamente sobre su cama, aún con el cabello mojado...no quiso despertarla. Se metió al baño y se dio un regaderazo rápido, cambió sus ropas y no pudo evitar colocarse el cinturón de armas. Se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo.  
Dio un beso suave en la mano de Clary, sobre su runa de pertenencia, salió y subió al departamento de Izzy y de Clary.

.

.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Izzy, Jace ya había llegado, sin sebastian aparentemente, Izzy lo mataría si lo viera, ella había querido hablar con el chico celestial, pero el sólo negaba con la cabeza, encontró la habitación de Clary, entro y comenzó a usmear, aspiraba el olor de sus ropas, se sentó sobre su cama y la acarició, tomo sus colores y analizo sus dibujos, al abrir una página se encontró con sólo paisajes, un retrato de Izzy juntó a Simón, y uno de...Sebastián se veía rudo, amenazante...eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de Alec, de un salto de incorporo y fue a su encuentro,

- La última vez que te vi no pudimos decirnos adiós, pero estoy seguro de que me hubieres mencionado si planeabas robarme a la chica- Dijo un Jace lleno de filo como una navaja recién cortada a Alec, ignorando completamente a Izzy.

El cabello de Jace que estaba parado juntó a la ventana, relucía, haciéndolo lucir más bello de lo que de por sí ya era. Alec trago saliva, algo dentro de el se activó e iba a toda prisa cual tren sobre marcha, era su corazón...que latía como un violín en una nota desbocada, esto era una batalla y se prepararía para ella, no sería sencilla, pero también sabía que no perdería, después de todo ella ya estaba a su lado.

- Jace...- De pronto se quedo sin palabras...como diablos se lo explicaría, pero tomo aire y continuo, Jace lo mataba con la mirada. - Jace, lo que tenemos Clary y yo no puedo decirte que no fue buscado.,,nos hemos refugiado el uno en el otro, estábamos abandonados, despojados del amor que nuestras parejas nos habían ofrecido alguna vez, estábamos despedazados y rotos, y cuando decidimos intentar...ser amigos ...pues...una cosa llevo a la otra y ... Si estamos juntos, no hay nada ya que puedas hacer para evitarlo, la amo Jace, la amo como a nada y a nadie he apreciado en esta vida, no concibo mi existencia sin ella, ni como hombre ni como nefilim...se que lo que digo es escandaloso para nuestra clase y tal vez hasta un sacrilegio, pero yo si me quitaría la vida si Clary me faltara...-

Los ojos de Jace reflejaban sentimientos intensos y estruendosos, como si dentro de su corazón existiera tormenta, tormenta llena de huracanes, gente herida, truenos, centellas y olas gigantes y negras, finalmente no hablo, grito:

- Tu no sabes nada de Clary, ni de nosotros, tu no sabes nada sobre el amor que nos tenemos, no sabes nada...puedes pensar lo que quieras...no es real...no estás acostumbrado a una relación tan fuerte, estas como siempre confundido...muy confundido. Yo olvídate lo que me has hecho si te retractas ahora, da un paso atrás y vete-

Alec no retrocedió, sólo negó con la cabeza. De nuévo Jace hablo lleno de ira y de desesperación.

- Donde esta? Dónde esta ella? Sabes porque no ha venido? No ha venido a darme la cara porque sólo con verme correría a mis brazos...porque me ama como yo a ella...el intruso eres tu...la runa que te ha hecho ha sido por venganza, por el anhelo desesperado de mi amor perdido y encontrar un reemplazo. No es real! Lo de ustedes no es real!-

- De una u otra forma Clary y yo nos habríamos encontrado, ella a mi o yo a ella, es más que eso, es más que todo lo que me has gritado a la cara, es verla a los ojos cada día, sentir su piel cerca de mi, su aliento cerca, la primera vez que nos besamos, que nos tocamos, el verla irse y que dentro de mi algo llore rogando que regrese, es algo dentro de mi que gime y llora, que la ama, inevitablemente yo la hubiera encontrado, o ella a mi. Esto de cualquier forma hubiera ocurrido...y no puedes hacer nada-

Jace le gruño. - Tu sabías que yo la amaba, lo supiste siempre, lo supiste desde la primera vez que observaste como la miraba, lo supiste a cada instante después de eso, y me haces esto? Porque de entre todas las chicas del instituto, de Nueva York o del mundo ella? Porque ella?! Ella es mía! No es y nunca será para ti, es impensable... Tu eres mi hermano...y los hermanos no hacen eso..(Comenzó a citar la Biblia) .El que ama a su hermano permanece en la luz, y en él no hay tropiezo.-

Alec le respondió también con un texto bíblico - -Pero el que odia a su hermano está en tinieblas y anda en tinieblas; y no sabe a dónde va, porque las tinieblas le han cegado los ojos. -

Isabel comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

Clary no podía despertar de su sueño...Simón, Simón en todas partes...tan ilógico, tan familiar y tan lejano...que diablos ocurría?, caricias sobre su cabello querían traerla a la conciencia nuevamente, sintió la caricia recorrer ahora su cuello y su hombro, había ya llegado a la cintura...Clary hablo,  
- Alec para-  
Una carcajada se escucho.  
- El te toca así? Como puedes permitírselo Clarissa?-

Clary abrió los ojos, era Sebastián.

* * *

Nefilims adorados! Que les parece! Intenso y mucho drama! Pero así es Jace, y que padre no? como siempre agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, por ellos actualizo e intento que este historia siga viva, es por y para ustedes! y quiero desearles excelentes pascuas, en mi país se estan celebrando,


	12. Chapter 12

Hola nefilims adorados!

Me fui de vacaciones dos días, pero aquí les dejo el chap 12 súper mega intenso para ustedes! Ya saben los adoro! Los adoro! Gracias x sus reviews! También les comento que he creado una página en Ask, por si gustáis preguntarme algo de este fic, algún otro o lo que quieran, les responderé lo que sea! Todo, todo! Jajajajaja. Los quiero valen mucho, en general, pero también para mi, no lo olviden nunca.

.

.

.

Puedo morir mañana.

Capitulo 12.

masoquista egoísta obsesionado contigo.

.

.

.

.

Simón escuchaba tras la puerta de la recámara de Isabel, no hacia ningún ruido y los demás no recordaban su presencia debido al enfrentamiento entre parabatais. Podía oler la madera de su protectora, estaba erguido, con una playera que decía ROCKSTAR EN CONSTRUCCIÓN, jeans entubados y unos converse. Sonreía. Le complacía saber que los hijos del ángel también sufrieran...en todo esto el sentía que era el que más había perdido, el amor de su propia madre, su hogar, su condición de ser viviente...todo por Clary y aún así, ella no lo amaba, no le había correspondido como el deseaba.

Era injusto.

Tantos años de espera, tantos años a su lado, esas noches en las que le ofrecía paz solo con poner su cuerpo juntó al de ella, cada llamada de auxilio descabellada a la que el había respondido. Ni la vida, ni Jace ni el destino y ahora Alec le habían dado una verdadera oportunidad con Clary, eso estaba sumamente mal para Simón. El no sólo deseaba a Clary con un deseo egoísta, el realmente quería que Clary le correspondiera. Lo anhelaba. Y al hacerlo se sabía malo, malo porque ahora estaba con Izzy y a pesar de que ella era una chica magnífica, nunca le había correspondido como ella se merecía, al traicionarla con Maia y sabía que siempre...siempre la traicionaría con Clary, con el pensamiento y con el corazón y eso estaba jodidamente mal, -Izzy merece algo mejor que tu -pensaba para sí mismo. Hizo una mueca.  
Pero el plan con Magnus Bane fallo, ese brujo idiota, bueno...no del todo, el le aviso a Jace, y aquí estaba el Rubio que alguna vez Simón había jurado se teñía el cabello. Peleando por su amor por Clary... Es que no has entendido niño Rubio que lo suyo es un amor imposible? Que se siente que alguien llegue a robarte el lugar? -Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

.  
.

Jace se hizo para atrás ante la respuesta de Alec como si este le hubiese dado un tiro. Y siguieron respondiendose con citas bíblicas como si se encontraren en un juicio divino,

Jace le dijo: Sea [su] amor sin hipocresía. Aborrezcan lo que es inicuo.  
Alec respondió: "El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, no busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño."  
- Parece que ya lo has decidido.-  
- lo hemos decidido, Clary no vendrá porque yo así se lo he pedido, no porque tema que aún te ame.-  
Jace río sin ganas, - Ella siempre va a amarme y sabes que?...tu lo sabes-  
Alec le miro con intensidad y guardo silencio.  
Izzy hablo.  
- PORFAVOR...PORFAVOR no peleen más...no más...somos hermanos...debemos amarnos-  
- Yo jamás dejare de amar a Jace como mi hermano- Dijo Alec.  
- No estoy interesado en esa clase de amor, me lo demuestras robando de mi lo más precioso que he tenido jamás, es mía! Mía Alec!-  
Alec perdió la paciencia.  
- Siempre has sido un egocéntrico egoísta...estas cegado por la rabia.-  
- Ya no voy a hablar contigo...hablare con ella...a solas- Jace vio a Alec tensarse. Y río. Continuo hablando - Sabes que...puedo devolverte el favor, ya sabes ahora robarte yo a mi novia de vuelta...y como tu afirmas...seguiré amándote como siempre hermano-  
Alec dio un paso hacia Jace, Izzy se interpuso entre ellos,  
- Basta, ya basta!  
- Donde esta Clary?- le pregunto Jace a ambos.  
Izzy sintió su cuerpo volverse una roca.  
- Esta dormida en MI departamento.- respondió Alec.  
Jace no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre el, ya sobre el lo golpeo en el rostro, una y otra y otra vez, Alec comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.  
- Jace, Jace suéltalo! Simón! Simón!- gritaba Izzy desesperada.  
Simón salió con rapidez pero a regañadientes, la escena de la pelea era según el épica, como para fotografía, lo único malo era Izzy llorando. Tomo a Jace por los hombros y lo lanzo del otro lado de la estancia.  
Alec se estaba levantando y Jace iba a por el de nuevo, cuando Simón, grito.  
- Ya! Ya! A mi no me importa si se deshacen a golpes, pero por consideración no lo hagan frente a su hermana. - Jace y Alec se miraron por primera vez con una mirada que indicaba que estaban de acuerdo. - y tu Izzy, ellos son adultos, entiendo que te preocupes cariño pero deja que solucionen sus líos amorosos...no intervengas más.- finalmente Simón miro a Jace, casi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le decía: - Ahora te corresponde a ti aceptar que Clary no te ama, se hombre y hazlo.-

- parece que ser vampiro no te quitó lo imbécil, no me interésa tu opinión subterraneo.- Jace comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de salir miro a Alec y le dijo:  
- Buscare a Clary, hablare con ella y ...prepárate...ella volverá conmigo.-  
- Es una amenaza?- pregunto Alec muy molesto y retador.  
- no- Jace sonrió pícaramente - Es una PROMESA-  
Y salió de la habitación dejando a todos excepto a Simón heridos en el interior.

Alec miro a Izzy y le dijo, - lo siento-  
- No es cierto...te conozco, lo veo en tus ojos, no lo sientes, pero Alec tu siempre has sido tan centrado...porque, porque ella? De entre todas las chicas nefilim, mundanas o subterráneas ...porque Clary?-  
- La verdad cuando acudí a verla, jamás pensé que terminaría así...-  
-Deten esto Alec, se consciente!- le dijo Izzy. Simón miro a Alec.  
- No. No quiero. No puedo. Ella se ha vuelto...ella es mi oxígeno Izzy.-  
Isabel vio a Alec con horror comprendiendo.  
-Alec te...te has enamorado de Clary.-  
Alec bajo la mirada, guardo silencio.  
Simón e Izzy se miraron como si Alec les acabara de confesar que tiene cáncer.

.

Clary se enderezo y miro a Sebastián con recelo y horror,  
- Así que conmigo eres una...puritana...muy reservada, muy escandalizada de mi propocision incestuosa y...con los demás eres muy accesible...eso no es justo...es travieso...haz sido una niña muy mala Clary...mereces un castigo.- Sebastián toco la pantorrilla de Clary y su mano subía muy lentamente mientras pronunciaba sus palabras.  
- No entiendes nada- Le quito la mano, - No entenderás nada nunca! No me conoces! Yo jamás jamás podría...nada contigo, estas demente, eres de mi propia sangre, mala e infecciosa...infernal pero al fin y al cabo...de mi sangre.-  
- Mmm, supongo que separar a dos hermanos y llevarlos a los límites del odio es de un angelito?-  
Clary lo miro con ira. - Yo pensé que Jace no regresaría. Además no estamos casados ni...-  
- Vamos! No seas estúpida ni juegues conmigo! Yo no soy del grupo de retrasados con el que convives siempre...sabes que mientras viva Jace siempre volverá a por ti, es un masoquista egoísta obsesionado contigo...en eso nos parecemos todos lo que nos sentimos atraídos a ti parece, no bastará con besarte o acostarnos contigo...eres un poco adictiva...seguro que hay rastros diabólicos en ti, después de todo también eres un experimento de papa...no sabes de que estas hecha...-  
A Clary se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
- Yo se que no soy mala.- dijo con firmeza.  
- pues tus acciones indican lo contrario.-  
- Sólo quiero vivir mi vida, plenamente, tengo derecho...puedo morir mañana en batalla y no dejaré este mundo sin haber vivido a mi antojo a mi manera! Y lo que tu, o Jace o Simón, o Magnus o cualquier iluso con intenciones de joder me digan me vale...-  
- Vaya...lo que me dices me hace feliz.-  
Clary lo miro con desconcierto.  
- Si, me hace feliz saber que lo que te mueve es un deseo egoísta y no porque ames a ese niño nefilim-  
- Cállate Sebastián tu entre todos no eres NADIE para juzgarme, quien este libré de pecado, que arrojé la primera piedra-  
- No te juzgo linda, sólo esperare mi turno.-  
Clary levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero el la detuvo en el aire,  
- no recuerdas nuestro último encuentro? No terminaste muy bien parada, o si? Jamás vuelvas a intentar golpearme.  
- Te odio-  
- Lo se. Me gusta. Ya sabes.-  
- Que se?-  
- Del odio al amor.-  
- Demente.-  
- Yo soy como un espejo, soy de ti el reflejo en otro plano, tu lo sabes...lo sentiste también en Idris, y te juro Clary que terminaras en mis brazos, en mi cama, tarde o temprano, porque nos pertenecemos y no necesitamos una estúpida runa para probarlo.- Sebastián hablaba con seguridad una que daba miedo pero que al mismo tiempo era seductora.

Hubo en breve silencio. De pronto Sebastián dijo.- Es hora de irme, me voy con Jace, ya me llama...no tardara en buscarte y encontrarte, prepárate. El no te golpeara pero...no todos los golpes tienen que ser con los puños.-


End file.
